


innocence died screaming, honey, ask me i should know

by theyarenotfree



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: !!!, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, a lil at the end, for like .2 seconds, kind of, plus a waterbed, two horny fools in love, waterbed, waterbed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyarenotfree/pseuds/theyarenotfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The lights in the club are dim. Harry can feel the burn of alcohol deep in his throat. There is music—some party song with a strong beat, and Harry is horny.</em>
</p><p>(louis fucks harry on a waterbed !!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	innocence died screaming, honey, ask me i should know

**Author's Note:**

> this is for brenda. sorry it's about 17 years late.
> 
> i know this is awful omf I DON'T WRITE SMUT. the only reason i'm posting this is for the last two paragraphs tbh.
> 
> i love any feedback you can give me, thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> title is from hozier's song from eden.

  
The lights in the club are dim. Harry can feel the burn of alcohol deep in his throat. There is music—some party song with a strong beat, and Harry is horny.

Niall and Louis had disappeared somewhere on the dance floor, and Harry feels his gut pull. He needs Louis—needs his body and his skin brushing hot and desperate against his own. The crowd parts, dancing bodies moving just right, and Harry sees him.

 Louis is all skin-tight jeans and curvy hips. His body sways with the music, shirt riding up to show off a sliver of tan skin. His eyes find Harry’s—always seem to find Harry’s—and his mouth lifts into a smirk, teeth biting into his bottom lip until it is a dark pink. His gaze never leaves Harry’s as he circles his hips and slowly lowers a hand down his chest until it is resting on the bulge in the front of his jeans.

 Harry’s lips part in a soft pant. His mouth waters, eyes never straying from Louis. He feels his blood race as Louis gently squeezes. Anyone could see, is the thing. Anyone could see this beautiful man touching himself and that is not okay with Harry. He pushes through the crowd, towards Louis, until his body is pressed flush against the older man’s. He rubs his hard cock against Louis’ hip, thigh fitting in the space between Louis’ curvy legs.

 "Let’s leave, Lou. Want you to fuck me so hard, please,” Harry whines into Louis’ neck. It tastes salty and hot and Harry wants to bite down. Louis’ chest vibrates with a knowing chuckle and he grabs Harry’s elbow to pull him towards the door. It must be so obvious—how affected they both are.  Half hard, flushed and sweaty; they must look sinful. Harry plasters himself to Louis’ side and it takes everything in him to resist grinding his cock against Louis before they even get to the car.

 They step outside the club, cold air making Harry shiver and bury his nose into Louis’ hair. Their driver spots them and opens the car door, ushering them in quickly. He flashes them a look that maybe says they look a little close for comfort right now. Harry doesn’t care. He doesn’t really care at all when his cock is hard and wet and pushing against the seam of his jeans uncomfortably. All of his inhibitions have flown out the window.

 Louis buckles Harry in for him, hands gentle and firm. He is considerably more in control than Harry is, with the way he is casually looking around the car, hand sneaking up Harry’s thigh and digging his nails in like he wants Harry to come in his pants. _Fuck._ He wants Harry to come in his pants.

 “Look at you, so worked up. You’re so desperate to get fucked, baby,” Louis breathes against Harry’s ear. His hand is rubbing directly against Harry’s cock now, his jeans bulging obscenely. Harry can’t tell if their driver knows what’s going on. He can’t tell if they’re getting close to the hotel. All he knows is the rough feeling of denim against his skin, lips bitten raw and _LouisLouisLouis_.

 “Could you come for me right now? I promise I’ll still fuck you nice and good. Wanna see you get all worked up for me,” Louis is nipping at Harry’s ear lobe.  His free hand moves to Harry’s chest, fingers catching on his nipple and gently squeezing through his shirt. Harry whines, hips bucking up wildly. The radio is turned up louder from the front of the car and Harry lifts his chin for a kiss. Louis’ lips are already there, knowing exactly what he wants.

 Their teeth knock together before their lips meet, making Harry huff. Louis smirks and runs his tongue against the back of Harry’s teeth. Once their lips move properly against each other, Harry moans into Louis’ mouth. Louis unzips Harry’s jeans, pushing the seatbelt away in annoyance, and manages to slip a hand down the front. He gets a good grip on Harry’s cock and his thumb rubs against the head, precome making the slide of his hand a bit smoother.

 “You’re so pretty, baby. Guess what’s in our hotel room?” Louis smiles sweetly, waiting for an answer. Harry doesn’t know. He can’t seem to form any rational thoughts at the moment, so he just whines desperately. Louis clicks his tongue in mock disappointment, tightening his grip on Harry and moving his hand in firmer strokes. “A waterbed, babe. If you can come for me soon, I’ll fuck you on a waterbed. Make you feel so good, princess.”

 Harry’s cheeks heat up. He feels his heart beat a little faster in his chest, head falling against Louis’ shoulder while he lets himself be pleasured. There is always a moment, just before he comes, when Harry feels everything all at once. Louis’ small hands, gentle and sure on his cock. Fingers tangling in his hair, tugging slightly. The rumbling of the car underneath his body. The ball of tension in his gut, growing bigger and leaving him breathless. Harry can hear blood rushing in his ears and he can feel Louis letting his thumb catch on the head of Harry’s cock, twisting his wrist up and tightening his grip.

 “Let me take care of you. Come on,” Louis says against Harry’s lips, “Come on, love.” He grips Harry’s curls and pulls until Harry is moaning, body arching off the seat as he comes in his pants. Everything goes quiet except for Harry’s heartbeat, eyes squeezing shut from the pleasure. Louis keeps his mouth on Harry’s and his hand slowly stroking until Harry is shaking from it, trying to catch his breath.

 Louis removes his hand, licking his fingers clean with a satisfied little smile, “Good boy, Haz. So good for me.” Harry rubs his sweaty face against Louis’ shirt, trying to get his blush to go down. The car stops in front of the hotel, and then Louis is pulling him outside before he even knows what’s happening.

 “Thanks,” Harry murmurs in a wrecked voice to their traumatized driver, which. Well, he can’t really worry about that now. Louis is pushing him inside the hotel and towards the elevator. They slip inside with uneven breaths and once the doors slide closed, Louis has his body pressed tight against Harry’s.

 “You gonna be able to come again, babe?” Louis whispers, rolling his hips against Harry’s. Harry’s jeans rub almost uncomfortably against his spent cock, aside from a small spark of pleasure that shoots up his spine. Louis keeps his hips moving slowly as the elevator moves up towards their floor, teeth nipping at Harry’s bottom lip. When the doors open again, Louis spins around and strides out into the hallway, leading a dazed Harry towards their room.  Louis slides the key card in, letting Harry lean against his side while he adjusts his jeans. He’s hard again—which is pretty inevitable whenever Louis is involved.

 “On the bed. Clothes off. C’mon, Haz,” Louis orders with a small smile, eyebrows raised like he’s trying to be patient. Harry strips quickly. His shirt gets caught on his ear somehow and he trips over his jeans, but he eventually falls safely on the waterbed. The bed is cool against Harry’s sweaty back, moving around until it adjusts to Harry’s weight and he sinks in.

 Harry looks up at Louis then. He is staring from the door, eyes hooded, roaming up and down Harry’s long body. They stop momentarily at his cock, which is hard and curved prettily towards his stomach, precome beading on the tip just from the anticipation. Harry feels himself smirk. “On the bed. Clothes off. _C’mon, Lou_ ,” he mocks.

 Louis barks out a laugh, rolling his eyes and taking his time removing his shirt. He searches through his bag in the corner of the room leisurely. Harry’s hand twitches impatiently towards his dick, fingers nearly wrapping around it, before he stops himself and runs the hand through his long hair instead. He can’t handle waiting, and Louis knows it.

 Louis finally reaches the bed, completely naked with a condom, a bottle of lube and a proud smile. He crawls onto it until he is hovering above Harry, making the bed shift and Harry bounce up slightly.

 “Good job not touching yourself, baby. Thought for sure you would,” Louis murmurs in a low voice as he leans down to connect their lips. Harry gasps into the kiss when Louis lowers his body until his cock is rubbing against Harry’s. The slide of their skin is dry, but Harry is leaking enough precome for the both of them. Louis rolls his hips down once, making Harry moan and open his legs wide.

 “Just fuck me, _Louis_ ,” Harry whines, voice cracking and nipples hardening further. Louis grins and pecks Harry one last time before moving to sit between Harry’s legs. The bed moves again, and Harry hears the water inside of it splashing around. He wonders what it’ll sound like when Louis is thrusting into him.

 Louis spreads the lube over his fingers, rubbing some over Harry’s rim and watching him gasp at the touch. Harry lifts his hips off the bed, urging Louis to hurry. Louis’ finger pushes in slowly, a slow whine building in Harry’s throat. He feels fuller than before but not even close to full enough. Louis kisses his bent knee as his finger starts to push in and out, increasing the pace as Harry gets used to the slight stretch. He is ready for another finger when Louis gets a mischievous look in his eye.

 “’Nother one, please Lou,” Harry mumbles with bucking hips. Louis ignores his plead, instead using his one finger to stroke inside Harry, intentionally avoiding the spot that would make Harry arch his back and moan Louis’ name.

 “Hmm,” Louis says, feinting innocence, “I can’t seem to find your prostate, Harry.” His finger prods at the spot just to the left of it but it’s _not enough._ Harry groans Louis’ name in frustration, trying to move his hips around Louis’ finger. Louis just tuts in disappointment and holds Harry down with his free hand.

 Harry knows, is the thing. He _knows_ that Louis is faking it—knows that Louis could find his prostate on the very first nudge of his finger. Louis knows Harry’s body like the back of his hand. Which is why he isn’t surprised at all when Louis says, “Could you maybe help me out, love? Your fingers are _so_ much longer.”

 Harry doesn’t even hesitate when he reaches a hand around his back and slides a finger into his tight hole, pressed right next to Louis’.

 It’s a lot, for a moment. It’s a lot and Harry needs to turn his face until his cheek is resting against the cool bed and he can breathe again. Louis gives Harry a light little kiss on his inner thigh, not looking shocked at Harry’s eagerness to follow his directions in the slightest. Not that Harry has ever been one to defy Louis’ orders.

 Slowly, Harry and Louis pull their fingers out of Harry in unison, before easing them back in. Harry feels the rough drag of skin on skin, little sounds escaping his mouth and the pleasure of him and Louis working together to open Harry up. Louis uses his finger to push Harry’s to the side a bit until his next thrust in is directly on his prostate. Harry’s back arches, a surprised _oh_ coming out of his mouth.

 Harry wants Louis’ cock in him—wants to be filled and he wants to feel Louis from the inside. Precome leaks onto Harry’s stomach from his hard cock. Louis pushes Harry’s finger towards his prostate again, watching smugly as Harry moans.

 “ _Please_ , I—oh. I’m ready, please, Lou,” Harry spreads his legs wider, begging Louis to do _something—_ to do _anything_.

 “Haz, you know you’re not stretched enough. Try another finger, love,” Louis purrs. His voice is soft but commanding, and Harry knows that if he disobeyed Louis he wouldn’t be getting fucked tonight at all. That doesn’t stop Harry from whining in frustration and pulling at his hair with his free hand.

 Louis smirks and pulls his and Harry’s fingers out, spreading more lube over them. Harry starts to slide two of his own fingers in, feeling Louis’ finger right beside his. His cock throbs at the stretch, leaking all over himself.

 “Good boy,” Louis murmurs as he leans down and sucks on one of Harry’s nipples, “you were so good in the car earlier. Made a real mess of your pants for me. Always so good, love.”

 Harry’s fingers jab in harder on instinct, rubbing at his prostate. He moans at the wet sounds it makes, along with the water sloshing around in the bed underneath him. The bed rocks, shifting their fingers until Harry’s thighs are shaking. Louis connects their mouths, teeth nipping at Harry’s bottom lip. Their fingers thrust in and out of Harry, hot and tight.

 “You feel so good, princess,” Louis bites the soft skin of Harry’s neck.

 “ _Louis_ ,” Harry pleads, because he’s _ready_. He has been ready for the past half hour.

 “Alright, babe,” Louis gives his nose a small peck and pulls their fingers out, Harry’s rim twitching automatically, trying to keep them in. Louis slides the condom on himself, breath quickening. Harry watches him spread lube over his cock, eyes growing heavy because Louis’ cock hasn’t gotten any attention tonight, and Harry wants to make him feel so so good.

 “Ready?” Louis asks, the head of his cock rubbing against Harry’s hole. Harry whimpers, shifting his hips up and nodding, desperate to get Louis inside him, but unable to get any words out. The bed feels cool against Harry’s flushed skin and he shivers as Louis pushes forward slowly.

 Louis’ hand reaches to find Harry’s and their fingers intertwine. Louis stops when he is all the way in, keeping his eyes on Harry’s face. He’s about to tell Louis to _fucking move already_ when the bed shifts under them and Louis is suddenly pressed up against Harry’s prostate. Harry moans out nonsense, clenching tight around Louis and trying to buck his hips against him.

 “Alright, love, okay. _God_ , I love how worked up you get,” Louis says as he draws his cock out, only to thrust it back in again. The bed moves with each thrust, making Harry feel cold and hot at the same time. Every nerve ending in his body tingles.

 Louis’ hips quicken, and Harry almost reaches for his cock until Louis’ other hand moves to hold on to Harry’s. The sound of Louis’ thrusts fill the room. The bed rocks Harry side to side, making him feel like he’s floating.

 They move together, sweaty and overcome with pleasure. Harry feels his head go foggy, only thinking about Louis and the way he holds Harry—the way he makes him feel so good. Louis’ hips go sloppy, and he presses his face into Harry’s neck. He groans into the hot skin, hands tightening against Harry’s. His hips falter as he bites down on Harry’s collarbone and comes, pressed deep inside Harry. Breathing heavily, he continues his thrusting, hitting Harry’s prostate spot on.

 “Made me come so hard, love. Come on, Harry. You’re almost there,” Louis growls into his ear. Tears leak from the corners of Harry’s eyes, the feeling of Louis overwhelming him. He can feel himself right on the edge, obscene noises coming out of his swollen mouth. Louis pants and moves their conjoined hands towards Harry’s cock.

 “Touch yourself, babe,” Louis says, his hand adjusting Harry’s until he wraps it around himself. Louis moans at the sight and places his own hand over Harry’s, guiding it up and down in time with his thrusts. Harry throws his head back, toes curling and heels digging into the bed. Louis whispers encouraging words in his ear, making his legs shake. It only takes a few more strokes before Harry is coming all over his stomach, breath catching in his throat. Harry squeezes his eyes shut, moaning until his voice breaks and all he can do is gasp and writhe. He arches his back, clenching tight around Louis’ oversensitive cock.

When Harry opens his eyes again, Louis is sliding out of him, pressing tiny kisses over his face. “So good, baby,” Louis praises. Harry blushes, body relaxing at the attention. Louis pecks Harry’s lips before going to tie off the condom.

 Harry sinks into the bed, getting lost in the constant movement from the mattress, which only settles down when Louis returns. Harry feels the come on his belly being wiped away, and then Louis is in his arms, pressed up against his side. He pulls a blanket over them and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist.

 Harry stirs, blinking his big tired eyes. He yawns and burrows closer to Louis’ side, savoring his warm body. The bed continues to move gently, making Harry feel like a baby being rocked to sleep.

 “Feels like we’re in the ocean, Lou,” Harry mumbles, a content smile lighting up his face. Louis hums, turning Harry over until he is curled on his side. Louis hugs him from behind, spooning his back and relaxing his heavy limbs.

 “Good thing I’ve got my anchor then,” Louis kisses the back of Harry’s neck and rubs at Harry’s wrist, lulling them both to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
